Wedding Belles
Wedding Belles ''' is the fifth Live Event in The Sims FreePlay during the Dream Weddings Update in July 2017 and for a second time in the Love & Treasure Update. Like the previous live events, it unlocks new items and a wedding venue. It lasts for 12 days. When the timer for the 12 days ends, there will be a 2 day period afterwards to purchase any of the remaining prizes. '''You will not be able to collect anymore arts and crafts resources or constructor coins. Once the timer for that period ends, the resources will convert into Simoleons. Tutorial The tutorial is the same for all Live/Community Events. *Place a craft station *Craft candles *Restock a station *Buy the first prize *Use the spin flower *Check daily goals *Collect bonuses *Continue collecting items Note: the goal for restocking lasts 10 seconds. When a station requires restocking during the event, it will take 2 hours 30 minutes. Place a crafting station.png|Place a crafting station Make some arts and crafts items.png|Make some arts and crafts items Craft candles.png|Craft candles Restock a crafting station.png|Restock a crafting station Buy the flower power pack.png|Buy the flower power pack Use a coin flower patch.png|Use a coin flower patch Check the daily goals.png|Check daily goals Collect bonuses.png|Collect bonuses Continue collecting items.png|Continue collecting items Coin flower patch The coin flower patch (shown right) is used to earn Constructor Coins. Constructor coins (CC for short) are the fifth required resource alongside the craft resources to progress along the bar and earn the prizes. During the tutorial (shown above) the first spin from the patch is free; after that you can either spend 450 candles or 25 SPs to earn constructor coins. Each Live/Community Event has the same garden patch, except it changes colour and uses a different resource (for example, in the Prince and the Pocket Sized Princess event, the patch was purple and required 450 daisies to use). Craft stations There are four different craft stations, each with different amounts but the same times. You use these to progress through the Personal Progress bar to unlock and purchase prizes. Candle Station - maximum of four. Costs: 1st - free 2nd - S2,000 3rd - S4,000 4th - S10,000 *Make 250 Candles - 2 hours 30 minutes *Make 360 Candles - 4 hours 30 minutes *Make 455 Candles - 6 hours 30 minutes *Make 510 Candles - 8 hours 30 minutes Pottery Station - maximum of four. Costs: 1st - S5,000 2nd - S7,500 3rd - S10,000 4th - S15,000 *Make 375 Pottery - 2 hours 30 minutes *Make 540 Pottery - 4 hours 30 minutes *Make 680 Pottery - 6 hours 30 minutes *Make 765 Pottery - 8 hours 30 minutes Jewelry Station - maximum of three. Costs: 1st - S7,500 2nd - S15,000 3rd - S20,000 *Make 565 Jewelry - 2 hours 30 minutes *Make 810 Jewelry - 4 hours 30 minutes *Make 1025 Jewelry - 6 hours 30 minutes *Make 1150 Jewelry - 8 hours 30 minutes Glassware Station - maximum of two. Costs: 1st - S15,000 2nd - S25,000 *Make 620 Glass - 2 hours 30 minutes *Make 890 Glass - 4 hours 30 minutes *Make 1125 Glass - 6 hours 30 minutes *Make 1260 Glass - 8 hours 30 minutes Prizes These are the prizes that can be earned throughout the event. Majority of the items can be used by Adults. You must meet the requirements in order to purchase each item (shown under each item below). The first one of each item is free, after that they cost Simoleons. Hairstyles can be found in the wardrobe. Flower Power *Requires 50 Candles for purchasing Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow *Traditional Bride and Groom Hair **Requires 1,400 candles and 5 CC *Colorful Bride and Groom Hair **Requires 2,800 candles, 3,750 pottery and 10 CC Let Them Sit and Eat Cake *Seating Arrangements **Requires 5,500 candles, 1,850 pottery and 25 CC *Wedding Cakes ** Requires 6,900 candles, 2,300 pottery and 30 CC Cutting It Close *Men's Short Hair **Requires 3,735 pottery, 3,700 jewelry and 45 CC *Men's Long Hair **Requires 4,250 pottery, 4,000 jewelry and 55 CC Supporting Cast *Supporting Cast Collection 1 **Requires 6,500 pottery, 6,500 jewelry, 6,000 glass and 85 CC *Supporting Cast Collection 2 **Requires 7,000 pottery, 7,000 jewelry, 6,500 glass and 90 CC Welcome Reception *Reception Decor **Requires 8,500 pottery, 8,500 jewelry, 7,500 glass and 105 CC *Lights and Music **Requires 9,000 pottery, 9,000 jewelry, 8,000 glass and 110 CC Wedding Locks *Bride's Hair Up **Requires 10,000 pottery, 9,500 jewelry, 9,000 glass and 125 CC *Bride's Hair Down **Requires 10,500 pottery, 10,500 jewelry, 10,000 glass and 135 CC Perfect Matches *Bride and Groom Collection 1 **Requires 13,500 pottery, 13,500 jewelry, 12,500 glass and 170 CC *Bride and Groom Collection 2 **Requires 15,000 pottery, 15,000 jewelry, 14,000 glass and 190 CC Wedding Ceremony and Reception *Unlocked by claiming all the above prizes. Screenshot 2018-02-12-22-56-07 kindlephoto-14371364.png|Flower power pack Screenshot 2018-02-12-22-53-42 kindlephoto-14246300.png Screenshot 2018-02-12-22-53-33 kindlephoto-14199012.png Screenshot 2018-02-14-16-36-24 kindlephoto-17656780.png|Traditional groom's hair Screenshot 2018-02-14-16-26-11 kindlephoto-17745640.png|Traditional bridal hair Screenshot 2018-02-15-17-02-36 kindlephoto-15478559.png|Colourful groom hair Screenshot 2018-02-15-16-15-15 kindlephoto-12656265.png|Colourful bridal hair Screenshot 2018-02-15-17-21-37 kindlephoto-16766496.png|Formal chairs Screenshot 2018-02-15-17-21-45 kindlephoto-16722101.png|Small tables Screenshot 2018-02-15-17-22-12 kindlephoto-16691763.png|Guest tables Screenshot 2018-02-15-17-22-18 kindlephoto-16663975.png|Bridal tables Screenshot_2018-02-16-15-29-17_kindlephoto-19617261.png|Wedding cakes Screenshot_2018-02-17-17-11-27_kindlephoto-19670490.png|Men's short hair Screenshot_2018-02-17-17-10-52_kindlephoto-19695857.png|Men's short hair Screenshot_2018-02-18-18-36-48_kindlephoto-25989295.png|Men's long hair Screenshot_2018-02-18-18-35-47_kindlephoto-25850002.png|Men's long hair Screenshot_2018-02-18-18-34-49_kindlephoto-25809133.png|Bridesmaids dresses 1 Screenshot_2018-02-19-23-38-38_kindlephoto-432348.png|Bridesmaids dresses 2 Screenshot_2018-02-19-23-39-17_kindlephoto-453187.png|Groomsmen attire 1 Screenshot_2018-02-19-23-39-29_kindlephoto-471143.png|Groomsmen attire 2 Screenshot 2018-02-19-17-27-54 kindlephoto-17658978.png|Reception decor Screenshot_2018-02-20-00-44-25_kindlephoto-5122312.png|Lights and music Screenshot_2018-02-20-17-27-14_kindlephoto-27164733.png|Bride's hair up Screenshot_2018-02-20-17-26-44_kindlephoto-27069831.png Screenshot_2018-02-20-17-27-54_kindlephoto-27195279.png|Bride's hair down Screenshot_2018-02-20-17-26-01_kindlephoto-27041534.png Screenshot 2018-02-22-18-26-20 kindlephoto-11034588.png|Bridal gowns Screenshot 2018-02-22-18-26-35 kindlephoto-11059712.png Screenshot 2018-02-22-18-26-49 kindlephoto-11086887.png Screenshot 2018-02-22-18-26-54 kindlephoto-11110250.png Wedding Ceremony and Reception The ceremony and reception pre-built template can only be won by claiming all fifteen other prizes, then you will receive the option to 'Claim' this template. It includes items from the Wedding Belles Live Event, as well as other limited time items. You will also receive more items and the Rolls Royce car in colours white and black. Screenshot_2018-02-20-01-00-30_kindlephoto-5158523.png|Front of the template Screenshot_2018-02-20-01-02-26_kindlephoto-5202895.png|Ceremony area at the back of the template Category:Live Events Category:Time limited events Category:2018 events Category:2017 events Category:Dream Weddings Update Category:Grand Garages Update